lumière, lumière over me
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Tsukishima tak pernah pergi terlalu jauh darinya, dan Tadashi selalu menyadari.
**lumière, lumière over me**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

Segalanya dimulai dari hal-hal kecil. Tadashi menyukai Tsukishima Kei karena hal-hal yang begitu remeh, begitu sederhana—terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai Tadashi tak tahu harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana.

Mungkin dari cara Tsukishima mengerutkan kening untuk menyampaikan protes tanpa suaranya tentang cuaca musim dingin yang mulai tak bersahabat. Dari cara Tsukishima mengerjap dan menyeberangkan pandangan tertegun, ketika Tadashi menghadang langkahnya untuk merapatkan jalinan syal tebal di leher Tsukishima. Bibir Tsukishima kering dan pucat, kacamatanya berembun akibat temperatur yang terjun bebas ke titik minus, dua tangan terbenam dalam-dalam di saku jaket sementara napasnya membentuk uap keperakan di udara. Meski samar, Tadashi bisa melihat ujung telinga Tsukishima memerah perlahan.

"Kau kelihatan seperti baru menelan jeruk yang sangat asam, Tsukki." Tadashi tertawa, menepuk-nepuk permukaan syal Tsukishima, puas dengan pekerjaannya dalam mengeratkan simpul di ujung syal pemuda itu.

Mungkin dari cara Tsukishima memelankan langkah ketika ia menyadari Tadashi sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Dari cara pemuda itu meliriknya, dari cara ia menyampirkan _headphone_ -nya ke leher, musik dimatikan hanya untuk menyimak ocehan-seribu-kata Tadashi tentang Hinata dan Kageyama yang lagi-lagi mendapat nilai ujian akhir yang mengerikan, tentang jangkrik berwarna aneh yang Tadashi temukan di halaman belakang sekolah, tentang mengapa langit hari ini begitu mendung dan mengapa salju menggunduk begitu tebal sampai-sampai membuat mereka nyaris tersandung setiap selang beberapa langkah. Mereka kemudian berbagi senyum diam-diam. Tadashi dengan cengirannya, Tsukishima dengan senyum samarnya—senyum yang membuat mata cokelat keemasan itu memicing sedikit, senyum yang meski disembunyikan di balik jalinan syal pun tetap kasat mata bagi Tadashi. Apakah egois, jika Tadashi berpikir bahwa ia tak ingin orang lain melihat Tsukishima tersenyum seperti itu, selembut dan sehangat itu?

Mungkin dari cara Tsukishima memandangnya ketika Tadashi melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan ' _sampai besok, Tsukki!_ '—tatapan yang bertahan lama, mencermati, seakan-akan Tsukishima menemukan satu hal baru dari wajah Yamaguchi Tadashi, yang membuat rongga di antara tulang rusuk Tadashi dibanjiri perasaan hangat ketika ia menyadarinya. Dari cara Tsukishima mengirimkan pesan singkat pada pukul sebelas malam, ' _kau sedang apa?_ ' yang kemudian memanjang menjadi obrolan di sela-sela kantuk: tentang janji untuk menunggu di tempat biasa nanti pagi, tentang _game_ DS terbaru yang baru saja Tadashi tamatkan, tentang gagasan untuk mampir ke kafe dekat sekolah begitu latihan berakhir karena ada menu baru di sana yang harus mereka coba sebelum harganya menjadi mahal di minggu-minggu selanjutnya.

("Menu baru? Kukira kau akan memesan _strawberry shortcake_ lagi seperti biasanya, Tsukki."

"Berisik, Yamaguchi.")

Mungkin dari cara Tsukishima mengepalkan tangan ketika tim voli mereka berhasil mencetak skor tambahan pada suatu pertandingan penting; Tadashi bisa melihat sedikit sinar pada binar mata Tsukishima, bisa melihat bahwa Tsukishima mulai kembali menemukan ketertarikan yang kuat terhadap voli, dan kelegaan akan seketika terjalin mengelilingi jantung Tadashi— _syukurlah, syukurlah, dengan ini Tsukishima akan terus bertambah kuat, dan ia tahu suatu saat nanti takkan ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkan Tsukishima, Hinata sekalipun, Ushijima sekalipun._

Mungkin dari cara Tsukishima memeluknya. Perlahan, hati-hati, seakan-akan pemuda itu tak pernah betul-betul yakin bahwa Tadashi ada, bahwa Tadashi nyata dan bernapas di dekatnya. Dari cara Tsukishima menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Tadashi, dengan napas yang tak teratur karena sebelum itu mereka berciuman terlalu lama—dari cara Tsukishima mengusap tengkuk Tadashi dengan jari-jarinya yang selalu terasa dingin, sementara satu tangannya yang lain merengkuh erat pinggang Tadashi, mengirimkan perasaan hangat yang bagi Tadashi bisa mencairkan kerak salju paling keras kepala sekalipun.

"Kau pernah bosan denganku?" Pemuda itu bergumam, suaranya terdengar parau di telinga Tadashi—dan untuk kesekian kalinya Tadashi merasakan dorongan untuk mengusir seluruh keragu-raguan itu dari suara Tsukishima. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Tsukishima, menggelengkan kepala tanpa pikir panjang, lantas menarik ujung kerah pemuda berkacamata itu, tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang semakin memanas ketika bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Tsukki."

Dan dari cara Tsukishima menatapnya setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, dari cara kening pemuda itu bersandar ke puncak kepala Tadashi, dari cara Tsukishima mengeratkan pelukan seakan-akan Tsukishima ingin menyampaikan berbagai hal yang mustahil diujarkan lewat kata-kata—Tadashi tahu bahwa ' _aku juga menyukaimu, sangat, sangat menyukaimu_ ' bukanlah balasan yang cukup.

Sama sekali tidak cukup.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n:** Halo! Kebetulan saya lagi ingin bikin ficlet/drabble tsukkiyama karena sedang tak sempat nulis panjang-panjang, dan akhirnya lahirlah fic ini, hehehe. Jangan bosan dengan pair ini ya, anggaplah fic ini selingan selama saya rampungin chapter 3-nya please tell me you'll stay, maaf saya nggak bisa update sering-sering, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya :'D Judul fic diambil dari lagu Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea. Terima kasih telah membaca dan salam kenal untuk author ffnet lainnya :")


End file.
